tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Malloy
| aliases = Officer Pete Malloy | series = Adam-12 | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Log 1: The Impossible Mission" | final appearance = | actor = Martin Milner }} is a fictional police officer and one of the main characters from the American crime drama series Adam-12, which aired on NBC for seven seasons from 1968-1975. Played by actor Martin Milner, the character was introduced in the pilot episode of the series, "The Impossible Mission" and appeared in all 174 episodes of the show in total. Overview is a police officer for the Los Angeles Police Department during the late 1960s and 1970s. Having lost his younger partner in a gunfight in 1968, Malloy was ready to go into early retirement. Sergeant MacDonald however, instead saddled him with a new rookie officer, Jim Reed. Malloy was strict with Reed and gave the over-eager 24-year-old a fast lesson in respecting the job and following orders. Cases Pete and Jim responded to an odd domestic dispute involving two men fighting in the middle of the street; apparently in defense of a young woman who was reported as acting strangely in her car - perhaps even having a seizure. The woman eventually revealed that she was looking for a pet salamander she had purchased from her son, which she believed had escaped from its box. Upon further inspection however, the salamander was exactly where she left it. Their next call involved a string of burglaries that had taken place in various shops and convenience stores. Two male suspects were seen driving away from the crime scene in a green Buick. Malloy and Reed interviewed a store manager, and then got a bead on the suspects. Pete pursued them in a high-speed chase and eventually forced their car off the road into a gulley where it caught fire. Malloy and Reed arrested the two men at gunpoint. They then received a call about a medical emergency at the home of two young parents. Their infant daughter Gladys has stopped breathing and the ambulance has not arrived yet. Malloy administered CPR, while Reed was saddled with the uncomfortable position of informing the parents that their child would not survive. Miraculously however, Malloy was able to resuscitate the baby. Their next call involveed a shoot-out between some local thugs and a neo-Nazi. Pete and Jim circled the perimeter and tried to get a good vantage point. Reed saw an opportunity and circles behind them, getting the drop on the thugs. Despite disobeying orders, Officer Reed succeeded in stopping the criminals. Malloy however, was not amused and admonished him for disobeying a direct order. Leiutenant Moore, who trained Malloy, reminded Malloy how Reed's youth and impetuousness was not completely dissimilar to his own. He convinced Malloy to stay on the force and continue working with Reed. Adam-12: Log 1: The Impossible Mission Notes & Trivia * Key episodes See also External links References ---- Category:Adam-12/Characters